


It's just a party

by vltralvxe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Demonic Possession, Demons, Gen, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vltralvxe/pseuds/vltralvxe
Summary: Melora and Delilah goes to this popular girl's party. Delilah gets drunk.





	It's just a party

**Author's Note:**

> (i'm not too proud of this one [especially the ending] but im posting it anyway !!)

                “Hey! Hey, Lilah!” She called from across the cafeteria. Delilah looked up from her tray and looked around. She knew who’s voice that was. When she locked eyes on her, the girl began quickly walking towards her, lunch tray in hand. “Lilaaaah!” She exclaimed. She was smiling wide and bouncing her way next to her. She put her tray down on the table, wrapped her arms around Delilah, scooping her up into a big hug. “Lilah, you won’t believe what just happened!” She told her, nearly jumping up and down.

                “What is it?” Delilah asked. Melora’s excitement was contagious. Even if it wasn’t, though, Delilah loved to see her friend happy and excited. Melora squeed as she let go.

                “Ok, ok, ok! So, Tiffany! Tiffany Waterman!” Melora began, but she stopped for a second. “You know Tiffany Waterman, right?” She asked. Delilah nodded. Of course she knew Tiffany Waterman. She remembered the day Waterman greeted her on her first day of school. Delilah had never known her in person, and though she does have a reputation for being nice, Delilah felt something was off about her. She seemed like the type to throw a wild party, as well.

                “Yeah. Well, I know OF her. We’ve never really met before.” She explained. She raised an eyebrow. “What about her? She do something?” Delilah questioned. Melora’s smile wavered a little bit, but still remained.

                “Well! She’s throwing a party tonight at 6! Her parents are out of town, and your parents are out of town- Well. One is. Your dad’s not coming back from the reha-” Delilah put a hand over Melora’s mouth and quietly shushed her. Melora’s eyes widened, and Delilah quickly removed her hand and apologized. Melora smiled again. “Oh! Sorry! About that and your dad.” Melora apologized as well. “But, still, her parents are out of town and it’s Friday sooo, party!” Melora told her. Now Delilah knew why she was so happy. Melora loved parties. She never understood how someone could be so extraverted, but she wasn’t surprised.

                “Oh, that’s… Cool. I’m probably not gonna go. I don’t really like parties, but I hope you have a good time there! And remember to text me when you get home.” Delilah said. Melora laughed at this. It was true. Delilah didn’t really like parties. She hadn’t been to many, but from what she experienced, she knew she didn’t really like them. Too many people around her, and she was in pain nearly every time she drank alcohol. She would just be content staying at home on her phone or something along those lines.

                “Lilah! Seriously? We’re both 18! So is Tiff! There’s nothing legally stopping us from going to a party and nothing stopping her from throwing one! I mean, unless you think there’s gonna be alcohol or drugs there. I don’t know! But it seems like it’s gonna be a good time!” Melora told her. It was obvious she wanted Delilah to go. Delilah didn’t know why. Though she didn’t have many friends, the ones she did have (besides Delilah) were probably going. Still, she knew that if Melora wanted her to go, she’d end up going. Makes more sense just to go along with it. Only for a couple hours.

                “Yeah, you’re right. I’m only going for the food, though!” Delilah said before sitting down at the lunch table. Melora laughed and sat down across from her.

                “Ok! That sounds fair to me!” She agreed. The two ate their lunch together, talking about anything and everything that happened today thus far. Though, the idea of going to a party made her stomach feel sort of weak. She smiled, though, for Melora. She even smiled when she felt a certain presence behind her.

                “A party, huh? Kid, you’re gonna learn to love them after this.” Nonus chuckled, nearly whispering in her ear. Delilah paid no attention to him. She was in a public place, after all, as well as in the middle of a conversation, so she couldn’t just start up a conversation with him. Nonus grunted in annoyance, and placed a pale hand on her shoulder. “Just warnin’ you, kid.”

 

                The car ride to Delilah’s house was uneventful. They discussed what they’d do before the party. I’d be nice for them to spend time together, because they hadn’t been over at each other’s houses in a while. Not that it made them any less close.

                “Ooh, you know what we could do?” Melora asked. She didn’t take her eyes off the road as she did so. Delilah liked that about her. However, she didn’t answer right away, as she felt Nonus’ presence behind her. She could feel him nearly tapping on her shoulder, trying to distract her from the situation to bother her. To be honest, he did bother her. Quite a bit. She didn’t mind him in the comfort of her own home, though. Usually. She caught Melora glancing at her when she didn’t respond. That sent her back to reality.

                “Oh! Uh, sorry- What?” Delilah inquired, clearly snapping out of it. She moved her head so she was facing the window to hide her embarrassment. A car ride from the school to her house isn’t that far, and Delilah hoped that they’d be there any minute. Melora laughed. Delilah blushed even harder.

                “I said, you know what we could do?”

                “I mean, I heard that. I meant “what” as in what we could do.” Delilah corrected, still looking out of the window. Nonus chuckled softly behind her, tapping his fingers rhythmically on her shoulder. Delilah shook his hand off, and he backed down. Melora laughed again. Delilah was pretty sure she laughed at everything. Not that she minded, usually, but this was just awkward.

                “We could watch a movie! On Netflix or something! It’ll just be like old times! Remember when I slept over at your house last summer and we just watched stuff on Netflix all night long? Man, that was fun.” She told her. She rambled on, reminiscing. Delilah awkwardly tuned her out. As soon as she saw the house, Delilah pointed at it.

                “We’re home! Or, er- At my house.” She exclaimed, tapping her finger against the car window. Melora stopped rambling and quickly turned into the driveway, causing Delilah to hold onto the handle for a second. Melora chuckled awkwardly. They sat there in silence for a few moments.

                “Heh… Sorry about that.” Melora apologized. She unbuckled her seatbelt and exited the vehicle. Delilah followed. She shook her head, still embarrassed at the situation. At least she wasn’t the only one blushing this time. Delilah walked up to the door and unlocked it. She hesitated for a few seconds and looked back at Melora, before opening the door.

                The house was surprisingly neat. She was sure her father would’ve been home, as the last time she saw him, he said he’d be home soon. But, apparently, he wasn’t. The furniture was where it should be, and Sarge greeted the two girls as they entered Delilah’s house. Delilah closed the door while Melora kneeled down to pet the cat. Delilah walked to the couch and dropped her bookbag on it. She looked over to Melora.

                “Do you want something to eat? Or something to drink?” Delilah asked. Melora only shook her head, a smile plastered on her face. “Ah. Alright, then.” She replied. Though, she walked over to the kitchen to get herself something to drink. She grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. When Delilah had returned to the living room, she was already seated on the couch with Sarge laying next to her. Delilah laughed as she, too, sat down. She chuckled to herself. “Sarge sure does like you, huh?”

                “Haha, yeah! He’s such a good kitty.” Melora responded, petting the cat’s stomach. Delilah grabbed the Roku remote and turned her attention to the TV. She turned on the Roku and flipped to Netflix. She stopped and looked down at her watch. 3:30. They had four hours to kill before they both had to go to the party. Delilah sighed and flipped through the shows and movies.

                “So. What are you in the mood to watch for the next four hours?” Delilah questioned. Melora let out a small, yet drawn-out hum. She was still looking at Sarge, petting him and scratching his stomach. “Horror… Documentary… Romance-”

                “Romance sounds good!” Melora interjected. “I’ve always wanted to see Her.” She added, focusing her attention away from Sarge. While Delilah was a horror junkie, Melora loved romance movies. Especially Romcoms, as cliché as they may be. So, Delilah scrolled through the movies, pausing occasionally to check out the descriptions. Eventually, she found Her. “Oh, good! They still have it!” Melora sighed in relief as Delilah selected it and it started to play.

                Delilah wasn’t a fan of such movies, though Melora was. Melora seemed to be enjoying it, so she was enjoying the time spent together as well. As the movie went on, Melora rested her head on Delilah’s shoulder as she curled up next to her. Delilah blushed, but didn’t pay much mind to it. The movie seemed to drag on, and, after a while, the movie was over. Delilah glanced at her watch. 5:40. She sighed as she grabbed the remote again. She looked down at Melora. Melora seemed half asleep.

                “Hey.” Delilah nudged her with her arm. Melora let out a small ‘hm’ as she looked up at her. “The movie’s over.” Melora seemed to snap back to reality at that, and she sat upright. She seemed a bit awkward, or tense, even. Perhaps she’s feeling a little off ‘cause she just woke up, Delilah thought to herself. So, she left it at that. “The party’s at 6, so…”

                “Yeah, but you shouldn’t go early! I mean, nobody’s really gonna be there ‘til, like, 6:30.” Melora explained. Delilah didn’t know if that sounded right, but Melora knew way more about parties than she did, so she didn’t question it. She grabbed the remote again.

                “What do you wanna watch now?” Delilah asked, flipping through the shows and movies. The two ended up deciding on watching episodes of The Office until Melora thought it was the best time to leave. Melora still leaned on Delilah’s shoulder, though she didn’t fall asleep this time.

 

                The two walked to the front door. It was obvious that they weren’t the only people here, as many people could be seen through the glass of the front door. The music was also loud enough for them to hear outside. A smirk was present on Melora’s face. “See? What’d I tell you? Most people won’t be here until 6:30.” She told her. Melora went up to the door and knocked three times. After a couple seconds, the figure of a taller woman was visible. The door opened. The blonde woman before the both of them was familiar.

                “Oh! Hi, Melora!” She said, greeting her with a hug. “And, uh, hello, friend that Melora brought! You’re, uh… Jeez, I’m totally blanking on your name!” She added. Her brow furrowed, and it seemed as if she was trying to remember what her name was. “Uh… Daniella?” Delilah shook her head. “Dahlia? No, uh, Daria! No, wait, uh-” With each incorrect name, Delilah became even more suspicious of whether she was as good as everyone else thought she was. “Delilah?” She finally guessed correctly.

                “Yeah. My name’s Delilah.” Delilah introduced. She could feel a bit of heat build up in her stomach and hands. Yes, this woman was their host, but she bets that she didn’t even want Delilah here. It’s not really like Delilah wanted to be here, either. _Whatever,_ Delilah thought, _I’ll just stay in a corner and drink some soda. Melora can join if she wants to._

                “Well, come on in!” She said, stepping aside so the both of them could enter. Melora entered first, and Delilah followed suit. The house was large; much larger than Delilah’s house. The walls were nearly white, almost a contrast to the dark stairs and the dark furniture. If Delilah had lived here, she would be very concerned; the area was littered with items that seemed incredibly fragile, and the trap being played seemed loud enough to make the house shake.

                Melora turned to Delilah and said, “I’m gonna go talk to the DJ!” She was gone immediately after, like she said, making a b-line towards the DJ. Delilah rolled her eyes. Scanning the area, she found the kitchen. She nearly rushed into it. She found the soda that was out and poured herself a glass, however, stopping as she felt an all-to-familiar presence around her.

                “Soda, huh? Come on, kid. You know you can do better than that.” Nonus said into her ear. Delilah, once again, rolled her eyes. She didn’t even want to dignify him with a verbal response. Nonus placed a hand on her shoulder once more. “Kid. You’re already pissed off that you have to be here. Everything’ll seem a lot better once you get the good stuff into your system.” He reasoned with her. This time, she actually thought about it. It’s true that she didn’t even want to be here. Still, she was a little skeptical.

                “Here, kid. I’ll give you a little helping hand.” Nonus told her. Delilah raised an eyebrow, confused. In an instant, though, she felt weightless. Her hand reached for the cup, though she wasn’t controlling it. Her eyes widened as she remembered what this meant. _What the fuck are you doing?_ She thought. “I’m just making sure you’re gonna have a nice night tonight. That’s all.” Nonus whispered, though it was her voice that spoke.

                Nonus’- No, her hand reached for the alcohol that was sitting right next to the sodas. Her hand grabbed onto one she didn’t recognize. Opening it, Delilah wished she could wince due to the smell. Her hand poured it into the already half full cup. _Shouldn’t you, like, mix it up first?_ Delilah wondered.

                “Perhaps. Still, though, you’ve got to try it.” Nonus said quietly. Her hand brought the cup to her lips. She attempted to take control of the situation, though all that really did was have her hesitate for a moment. Nonus was able to fully take control after a few seconds, and he downed the liquid. Her body retched. It was absolutely disgusting. This, for one reason or another, allowed her to partially take control of the situation for second. She grabbed the bottle that had its contents poured into her cup.

                “Irish whiskey?” Delilah thought aloud. “God. That was disgusting.” She added, shaking her head. She could hear Nonus let out a small laugh before using her hand to pick up the cup and forced her to drink the liquid. Delilah didn’t gag this time. The taste was disgusting though. When she finished the cup, she was still able to move her head, looking to the side and scrunched her face in disgust. She looked to the other bottles of alcohol. If Nonus was forcing her to drink something, she may as well enjoy it. She picked up a bottle of amaretto, and began pouring it into the now-empty cup.

                “Amaretto? Knew you’d find something you’d like.” Nonus said, snickering. Delilah let out a small ‘hm’ and raised the cup to her lips. She downed it. This time, Nonus didn’t even need to possess her to do so. Once she finished drinking the whole cup, she finally turned from the kitchen counter. There were people around her, of course, but she didn’t know any of them. She felt like she wouldn’t be able to function properly if she ended up talking to someone she didn’t know.

                “I’m gonna go find Mel.” Delilah told Nonus, and began walking towards the kitchen exit. As quickly as it left, that same weightless feeling returned. Delilah let out a sharp inhale as she felt her legs stop. Nonus turned her body around, and Delilah could see a few people in the same room staring at her. She felt her cheeks redden as she ambled back over to the kitchen counter, still holding the cup. She grabbed the bottle of amaretto. Pouring herself another glass, she thought that maybe getting drunk wouldn’t be so bad. She was already embarrassed, so it couldn’t hurt to try and forget it.

                One more cup of amaretto became two. Then three. And, when the bottle of amaretto was empty, Nonus had her down a cup of Jack Daniel’s. Once she set her cup down, she walked over to the exit to try and find Melora, though she had difficulty moving. She was less concerned with how people viewed her at that moment, and she had a smile on her face. Everyone around her seemed… Different to her, though she didn’t really care. She just wanted to find her friend.

                Exiting the kitchen, she saw her. Standing in the corner around a couple of her friends and their “gracious” host. Her cheeks reddened, and her brow furrowed. She quickly straightened her posture and began walking towards the group.

                “Hey! Hey, Mel!” Delilah called from across the room. People turned to look at her, but those not in the group quickly went back to minding their own business. Melora flashed a toothy smile as she saw her friend, though it quickly faded when she saw her stumbling around. She quickly left the group and hurried over to Delilah.

                “Hey, Lilah. Are you okay?” Melora asked, putting a hand on Delilah’s shoulder. Delilah just laughed.

                “Haha, yeah! I just think I had a little- Little too much to drink. I’m ffine.” She answered, trying her best to act sober. Melora looked at her and shook her head. Delilah knew it was obvious that she was drunk, but she assumed Melora wouldn’t’ve guessed that she would get drunk, considering that she usually hated alcohol. Melora sighed.

                “Alright. I’m gonna take you home, okay?” Melora told her, guiding her close to the door.

                “Whaat? No no no no, I’m fine!” Delilah protested, but she knew it was no use. Melora said goodbye to her friends as she guided Delilah out the door.

                Melora shut the car door. Delilah had struggled the entire time. Delilah sat in the passenger’s side, head rested on the side window.

                “You know, Lilah, I’m taking you home because I care about you.” Melora told her. Delilah’s head perked up for a second.

                “I care about you, too, buut I’m not gonna take you away from a party because of i-”

                “Delilah.” Melora interrupted. Delilah stopped talking, and didn’t respond for a second. “I’m taking you home because I don’t want you to make a fool out of yourself. And I… I, uh…” Melora trailed off. She shook her head. “Nevermind. I’ll just get you home.” And the two sat in silence, both wishing that this night would end.


End file.
